


break the chain

by midnighttj



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, i'm not over THAT scene, mentions of food, nagito is chained up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttj/pseuds/midnighttj
Summary: Этот скромный завтрак на двоих на полу старого здания у отеля кажется своеобразным знаком примирения, обещанием, что дальше вас могут ждать любые ужасы, трудности и испытания, но вы вместе их преодолеете. И ты уверена, что не сможешь его нарушить, не сможешь бросить Нагито и его жизненно необходимую улыбку.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 18





	break the chain

**Author's Note:**

> писалось для себя

Забитый, загнанный, ещё более бледный, но всё с той же болезненной улыбкой на лице. Он откровенно плюётся ядом, продолжая свои разговоры о надежде и отчаянии, смотрит прямо в душу и выворачивает её наизнанку.  
Ты не выдерживаешь. Быстро оставляешь поднос с завтраком на ближайшем столе и бросаешься на колени, прикрывая рот рукой. Кажется, что это за гранью возможного, но кожа парня на против становится ещё бледнее, а глаза распахиваются в удивлении.  
Он первый раз не находит слов. Лишь пытается уйти от прикосновений твоих рук к его щекам. Ладно, ты понимаешь. Поэтому просто аккуратно подползаешь поближе и начинаешь распутывать откровенно дилетантский узел на лодыжках Нагито.  
– Какого чёрта ты делаешь? – Он решается заговорить, пока пытается отпихнуть тебя дёргаными движениями.– Я уверен, что все согласились с тем, что меня надо оставить здесь, я ведь не достоин находится рядом с Абсолютами, тем более, когда они считают, что я опасен. Хотя не думаю, что такой идиот как я может действительно навредить кому-то из вас. У меня и цели никогда такой не было, я же просто хочу, чтоб вы стали сильнее и несли наде-  
Ты не замечаешь, как руки начинают дрожать, а пальцы перестают слушаться, дыхание немного сбивается.  
– Нагито, замолчи.– Голос дребезжит вместе с пальцами, когда верёвка всё-таки поддаётся.– И не брыкайся.  
– Как прикажете, миледи.  
Он на удивление затыкается, когда ты слегла задираешь его штанины и видишь красные следы на мраморе кожи. Сначала боишься прикоснуться, ведь он и так весь изломанный, но аккуратно опускаешь руки на повреждённую кожу и начинаешь слегка растирать, заставляя кровь опять бежать по тканям. Комаэда дёргается, ощущая тёплые руки на своей лодыжке и собирается открыть рот, но ты снова смотришь ему в глаза, напоминая про недавнюю просьбу-приказ, и продолжаешь, переходя на вторую ногу.  
Он теперь как будто не живой. Холодный, неподвижный, куклой валяется на деревянном полу, застеленном ковром. Лишь иногда моргает и дрожит дыханием где-то справа. Кожа под пальцами будто плавится, вбирая тепло твоих рук.  
Ты спускаешь обратно низ его брюк, поправляя их. Осталось самое сложное- найти, чем можно разбить цепь. Осознание приходит довольно-таки быстро. Кладовая.  
Не говоря не слова ты вылетаешь из помещения, понимая, что Нагито пытается тебя окликнуть, но все равно почти бежишь за этим чёртовым утюгом.  
Когда ты возвращаешься серо-зелёные глаза прикрыты почти прозрачными веками, и кажется, будто парень, лежащий на полу, спит. Но его выдают сухие губы растянувшиеся в очередной ухмылке и то, как он слизывает с них каплю крови.  
Подойдя ближе, ты замечаешь, что его охватывает тремор. Замёрз или просто разнервничался? Хотя тут возможны оба варианта. Садишься на колени, аккуратно прикасаешься к окоченевшим пальцам чужой руки и слегка сжимаешь, проверяя реакцию.  
Но приходится всё-таки быстро отпустить руку Нагито и заняться основной проблемой.  
С первого раза цепь не поддаётся, но пожертвовав целостностью утюга ты долбишь её изо всех сил, в итоге раскалывая звенья.  
Цепь рассыпается вокруг тонких запястий, и со всей оставшейся нежностью ты аккуратно переплетаешь тонкие пальцы со своими, выводишь руки из-за спины и прижимаешь их к своей груди, поднимая взгляд на уже сидящего напротив парня. Ты не можешь сдержаться и прижимаешься губами к тыльной стороне его ладони и прикрываешь глаза, тяжело вздыхая.  
Нагито, кажется, дышать перестаёт совсем.  
Наконец, ты распахиваешь глаза, даёшь словам сорваться с губ и долететь до Комаэды:  
— Я так за тебя волновалась, уже и не знала, что думать, как идиотка, ходила опрашивала всех вокруг и слонялась туда-сюда, а когда ты не пришёл на завтрак...– Слова застревают глубоко в горле, думала, что сможешь их произнести, но они никак не выходят.– Я прибежала, как только узнала. Господи, я думала, что убью их прям на месте. Обоих.  
Ты видишь как он размыкает губы, собирается что-то сказать, но продолжаешь:  
– Даже не думай, не смей ничего говорить. Я имею полное право о тебе беспокоиться, как я могу этого не делать?! – Ты берёшь небольшую паузу, невольно прокручивая в голове все совместные моменты, радости и трудности, которые вы успели разделить.– Я привязалась к тебе, Нагито. Ты ведь... У меня даже слов не хватает, чтоб описать, насколько ты чудесный и невероятный. И я действительно не переживу, если что-то с тобой случится.  
Ты чувствуешь, как дрожь начинает бить его сильнее. Смотришь в светлые глаза, которые начинают наполнятся слезами, понимая, что по твоим щекам слёзы бегут уже давно. Не сдержавшись, ты отпускаешь немного согревшиеся руки и обвиваешь разлёт худых плеч, утыкаясь носом куда-то в тонкую шею.  
Нагито честно не представляет куда ему деть свои руки, но чувствуя твои громкие всхлипы, аккуратно кладёт их тебе на спину, похлопывая.  
Ты бормочешь бессмысленные извинения в молочную кожу его шеи и цепляешься пальцами за ткань чужой одежды, будто в любой момент он может ускользнуть от тебя.  
Проходит маленькая вечность, прежде чем ты вынуждена расцепить объятия.  
– Я не согласилась.– Утираешь нос рукавом и подходишь к подносу, вставая спиной к парню.– Просто не могла согласиться с ними.  
– Не могла согласиться с чем?  
Нагито, кажется, немного дезориентирован из-за резкой смены положения.  
– С тем, что тебя надо держать отдельно. Связать. Изолировать.  
Это неприятно говорить и осознавать, но правда остаётся ей в любом случае.  
Резкий выдох покидает твои лёгкие, когда уже тебя саму обнимают со спины, бережно обвивая талию руками.  
Чужие волосы щекочут щёку, когда ты слышишь самое тихое, но самое искреннее «спасибо» в своей жизни.  
Этот скромный завтрак на двоих на полу старого здания у отеля кажется своеобразным знаком примирения, обещанием, что дальше вас могут ждать любые ужасы, трудности и испытания, но вы вместе их преодолеете. И ты уверена, что не сможешь его нарушить, не сможешь бросить Нагито и его жизненно необходимую улыбку.


End file.
